This invention relates to a camp fire tool, particularly to a camp fire tool used to manipulate burning embers while the user is located at a safe distance away from the camp fire.
U.S. Pat. No. D395,808 is a design patent by the present inventor, and discloses the general shape of the middle of the shaft. However it does not teach or suggest the new and novel functional features of the present invention described below.
As can be seen, there is a need for a camp fire stake tool that has a main shaft made of a material composite of having a metal portion for contacting the fire, and a handle or thermal barrier collar to receive the handle. The handle having grips for the fingers and a separate thumb recess to the thumb of the user can assist in controlling the invention. A compass is disposed at the front of the handle. A distal portion of the main shaft has a radius for handling cut firewood, the radius having a tangential linear finger, a small shaft parallel with the main shaft.